Cansado de Vivir
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: La luna baña una escena, posteriormente la luz del sol. Ambos serán liberados de las cadenas¡¡SasuTema! ¡¡Actualizado: cap. 18 son muy cortitos! [COMPLETO]
1. Pride

_**Pride**_

Siempre había sido el mejor en todo, pero siempre sometido a una sombra invisible. Desde que empezó en la academia ya era admirado por todos por sus grandes habilidades, traía a todas las chicas locas y una admiración que lo mantenía aislado del resto de sus compañeros. En verdad a pesar de tener siempre gente a su alrededor él se sentía solo, profundamente solo. Mirase a donde mirase siempre había miradas admiradas por algo referente a él, su clan, su vida, su persona. Todo aquello lo hacía sentirse rodeado de soledad, jamás tubo amigos, nunca tubo a nadie a quien contarle sus cosas..

En el examen de ascenso a ninja se vio rodeado de compañeros y entre ellos sus amigos, miles de rostros que reflejaban lo mismo, las chicas fijando su vista en el cómo por inercia, estaba cansado de ser parte de las fantasías románticas de cada una de ellas. Odiaba ser así y al mismo tiempo agradecía serlo, no podía acostumbrarse a relaciones estrechas en las que has de confiar en otro que no fuese el mismo, todo aquello era una tortura y un salvoconducto para él.

Su orgullo jamás le permitiría mostrar que ellos eran sus amigos, que ellos le importaban. Ni de coña admitiría que tanto sus dos compañeros de equipo como su supervisor le importaban lo más mínimo. Jamás mostraría lo que jamás pudo mostrar. Ése, es el orgullo de los Uchiha.


	2. Dark Heart

_**Dark Heart**_

Soñar... siempre había soñado con unos ojos que expresasen lo que los suyos eran incapaces de expresar y sin embargo esos ojos le destrozaban por dentro destruyéndolo lentamente.

Sus compañeros tenían esas miradas, miradas que expresaban felicidad, sólo uno de ellos expresaba soledad pero al mismo tiempo mostraban felicidad y eso le dolía aun más. Se preguntaba si su único camino era asesinar o ser asesinado, a fin de cuentas el odio hacia su único ser querido era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, el odio alimentaba su corazón añadiendo más distancia en su interior ocupada por la oscuridad.

Pasaba las horas solo en una cosa con olor a sangre, vivía en un lugar lleno de muerte, de miedo, de vagos intentos por vivir y pesadillas con nombre. ¿Acaso alguien con esa vida podía vivir en un mundo como aquel? Su mirada poco a poco era más inexpresiva, su fanfarronería aumentaba y sus admiradores se incrementaban, ya no era un Uchiha, ya no era Sasuke. No, ahora era Uchiha Sasuke, las chicas lo observaban desde la lejanía creando miles de fantasías con él y los chicos lo plantaban como el líder de la clase ya que era el primero en todo. Incluso ahora que era ninja inferior era tratado igual, aunque el aprecio iba abriendo una brecha de amistad en su corazón negro.

Su poder incrementaba, su arrogancia también, pero lo que aumentaba vertiginosamente eran sus ganas de asesinar a aquel que lo mantenía vivo. La única razón por la cual no había muerto en las infinitas oportunidades que tuvo.


	3. Meeting for the First Time

_**Meeting for the First Time**_

Lo más entretenido hasta ahora, el maldito examen de grado medio, otro lugar en que ya se daba por hecho que iba a haber un buen espectáculo, que sus combates serían dignos de alabanza... Aquello era el equivalente a otra burda exhibición y nada más.

Pero dentro del examen se encontró con algo particularmente interesante un "armario" según Naruto, y otro más, un crío cuya mirada estaba llena de odio, soledad y muerte, una mirada demasiado parecida a la suya, pero en esos ojos no se vislumbraba el miedo. Su mirada se cruzó con una exactamente igual a la suya con algo más que no podía comprender, pues... ¿Quiénes eran esos y qué hacían en Konoha? Tsk, sencilla respuesta pues el examen convocaba a ninjas de todas las aldeas aliadas de Konoha.

Mis compañeros como siempre demasiado imprudentes al plantar cara ha alguien contra quien no podrían hacer nada más que sentir pavor. Pero, ¿qué eran esos ojos? Eran tan extraños, tan indescriptibles...


	4. Emerald Sight

_**Emerald Sight **_

Aquella Mirada lo había encadenado, ¿cómo podía mirar así? ¿Cómo podía expresar todo lo que el deseaba y todo lo que a él le atormentaba? Era una mirada, opaca, sin brillo, sin luz, sin expresión, pero misteriosamente a su vez expresaba emociones de vida. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona con aquella mirada? ¿cómo alguien podía tener esa expresión) su cara expresaba cierto odio y temor hacia uno de sus acompañantes, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un rostro maternal pues parecía ser la única persona de los tres capaz de controlar al menor.

Era indescriptible, quiso pasar de aquel ser que lo encadenaba, de esa mirada que observaba y centrar su atención en aquel que parecía llevar la autoridad. ¿acaso parecía ser parecido a su compañero y al mismo tiempo idéntico a su hermano? No, no podían existir personas así, no podía existir alguien que aliviase y condenase al mismo tiempo su alma y, sin embargo, ante él tenía la mismísima evidencia de que alguien así si podía existir. Mostraban su misma arrogancia, ocultaban sus mismos miedos.

¿Acaso también estaban condenados como él? ¿También buscaban el poder para asesinar a alguien? No, en absoluto, sólo uno de ellos mostraba la mirada de asesino y no era a uno sólo a quién deseaba matar, si no a todos, su mirada indicaba que su razón de existir era para aniquilar a los demás. El otro tenía el extraño toque de ignorancia fomentada y la tercera acompañante tenía una mezcla de todo. ¿Acaso esa era la que lo aprisionaba?


	5. Caught

_**Caught **_

Esa mirada lo encadenaba, le miraba sin verle. Siempre había estado sometido a cientos de miradas que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos y esta simplemente pasaba sobre él sin detenerse causándole mil sensaciones que no identificaba pues cada una de ellas era opacada al instante por otra diferente.

No sabía nada de aquel personaje dueño de esa mirada, no sabía su nombre, su procedencia, no sabía ni como era su voz ni como era físicamente, estaba centrado solamente en aquella mirada.

Se vio obligado a retar a aquel que acompañaba a esa mirada, a aquel tan idéntico a su compañero, deseaba poder lucirse ante aquella mirada, centrar aquella mirada en él. Era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre deseaba, quería que todas esas miradas que le seguían pasasen de largo y la primera que encuentra que haga eso desea que le mire. ¿Cómo es posible que se sienta tan insoportablemente encadenado a aquellos ojos?

Observó de nuevo aquella mirada que se posaba en él, escrutando en su interior se sintió vulnerable, indefenso. ¿Desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke se había sentido atrapado por algo tan infame como una mirada?

Pronto aquellos personajes se perdieron de nuevo por las calles dejándolo inquieto, no, no podía alejarse aquella mirada, deseaba verla, tenerla para sí absolutamente toda. Pero, ¿acaso sabía algo de la persona a la que pertenecía aquella mirada?


	6. The Immensity of your Look

_**The Immensity of your Look**_

Sus compañeros volvían con sus tonterías mientras él se sentía atraído a perseguir aquella mirada por Konoha, ¿qué tenía esa mirada para que con un simple vistazo no pudiese resistirse a volver a verla?

Los siguió hasta uno de los hostales y vio como sólo dos de ellos entraban, aunque uno de los que entraron salió poco después. ¿Dónde? ¿En qué habitación se había refugiado? Sólo una persona se encontraba a esas horas en los cuartos y estaba fuera, en uno de los balcones de frente al interior del cuarto leyendo lo que, al parecer, era una revista de armas. ¿Cómo podía encontrarla si no sabía la apariencia de su poseedor?

Su compañero lo llamó, lo llamaba de tal manera que casi toda la calle lo observaba, bajó hasta él para ver que quería ahora y alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia los balcones la vio, encontró al dueño de aquella mirada indescriptible, sin embargo tubo que apartar la vista del dueño de aquellos ojos pues el sol le daba en la cara y le molestaba, además que su compañero estaba empezando a gritarle en la oreja y era demasiado incómodo, pero ahora sabía un poco más, sus cabellos tenían el mismo color que el trigo bajo el sol. ¿De qué manera se estaba viendo encadenado? Poco a poco necesitaba más de aquella persona y no podía hacer anda más que perseguirla.

Había vuelto a perder al poseedor de aquellos ojos, pero ahora, sabía un modo más rápido de localizarla de nuevo, pocos había con aquel color de pelo y aún menos con aquellos ojos y dentro de él sabía que quizás no hiciese falta perseguirla, pues tarde o temprano acabaría viéndola de nuevo volviendo a perderse en su inmensidad.


	7. Sleep of Phoenix Bird

_**Sleep of Phoenix Bird**_

Lleva algunos días entrenando en su soledad, apartado de miradas molestas, inmerso en la soledad de un entrenamiento cuya meta seguía sin poder alcanzar, podía rozarla pero no la alcanzaba. Pensar en ello le recordó de nuevo aquellos ojos, se dejó caer entre las raíces de uno de los árboles más gruesos del lugar en que se encontraba y su mente voló de nuevo al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, al segundo exacto en que fue encadenado a aquella mirada, sabía porqué se veía encadenado y sometido a ella pero no deseaba saber que lo entendía, quería ignorar los motivos ya que, lo supiese o no, estaba sometido a ella.

Una ligera onda de viento le acarició el rostro jugando con sus cabellos azulados, cerró los ojos sintiendo esa suave caricia y fue cuando la vio de nuevo, aquella mirada que lo encadenaba lo volvía a observar, la notaba encima de él, abrió rápidamente los ojos para localizar a su poseedor pero se encontró con todo tal y como lo había dejado cuando los cerró.

¿Cómo podía haberla sentido en él cuando evidentemente nadie había en aquel lugar? ¿Acaso podía haberla sentida por culpa del viento? ¿Podía éste haber incrementado sus recuerdos de aquella mirada de tal modo que le hiciese sentirla?

Uchiha Sasuke odiaba esa situación, deseaba saber de inmediato quien la poseía, deseaba poder liberarse de aquella mirada y poder concentrarse de nuevo en aquello que había regido su existencia. El odio, el deseo de matar a su hermano, el sueño de recrear el tan afamado Clan Uchiha recobrando toda aquella fama que antaño había tenido incrementándola desde las cenizas como si de un ave Fénix se tratase.

Y tal y como aquello pasaba por su mente volvió a ser ocultado tras un ligero brillo de esos ojos ante él, pues una figura se había dejado ver empuñando un kunai de aspecto diferente a los generalmente usados.


	8. Strange Darkened Figure

_**Strange Darkened Figure**_

La figura lo observaba con atención, seguía cada ligero movimiento. Quiso poder colocarse tras ella, pero, para cuando lo hizo, esa extraña figura ejecutaba lo que él había tratado de conseguir alcanzando la totalidad de aciertos en el centro de las dianas. Se quedó observando, sabía quien era, su mirada la había buscado, la había soñado y ahora, ahí estaba, ante él, girada posando nuevamente su mirada en él.

Su mente se centró de nuevo en esa mirada oculta, a su alrededor sólo había sombras que impedían ver la plenitud de la figura, sin embargo, algo más se veía alumbrado levemente, sus ojos con un brillo que no supo descifrar y sus labios, eran tan no parecían labios de mujer, mucho menos labios de hombre pero tenían algo especial, un tono melocotón le descifraba que eran dulces y suaves.

La mirada giró junto a la figura de espaldas a él, arrojándole al hacerlo un par de kunais a los pies, unos kunais de tres puntas, los observó unos segundos y los recogió estudiándolos con la mirada un segundo, un segundo fue tiempo más que suficiente para que la figura se desvaneciera en la nada dejándolo de nuevo a solas con sus sueños.

Observó de nuevo los kunais y luego las dianas con otros kunais iguales en sus respectivos centros, no lo pensó dos veces, realizó el mismo ejercicio pero con hilos atrapando y recuperando así aquellas peculiares armas. Las miró con detalle y luego las dianas, quizás, sólo quizás, podría probar una vez más.

Aquella mirada observó sus movimientos y se marchó para reunirse en el lugar acordada para comer, sus compañeros ya estarían esperando desde hace rato y no era agradable quedarse a solas con una en particular.


	9. If He Found the Holder that I will do

_**If He Found the Holder that I will do?**_

Consiguió alcanzar la cúspide de aquel entrenamiento, pudo aguantar al pesado de su compañero mientras iban a comer al Ichiraku, la gente que pasaba a su lado empezaba a ser de lo más variopinta, el examen estaba atrayendo demasiadas personas a la villa, entre la multitud observó a una muchacha que centraba el mismo color de cabellos y unos ojos del mismo color que su dueña, sin embargo algo hizo que descartase la posibilidad de que fuese esa muchacha, una muchacha en general, empezaba a creer que ninguna de las posibles muchachas que se caracterizasen con lo poco que tenía fuesen dueña alguna de aquella mirada, podía darse la posibilidad de que fuese un chico, algo mayor que él seguramente, no sería extraño pues desde muy pequeño se había visto sometido a diversas miradas que lo encadenaban, aunque, en esta ocasión, era algo más que eso...

Su expresión se había ido tornando más seria, más cansada, incluso dejaba las típicas discusiones con su amigo a medias, cosa que a éste no se la pasaba desapercibido. Finalmente acabó confesándole a su profesor lo que le pasaba, mostrándole aquellos kunais obteniendo como resultado que éste alejase su mente del lugar durante unos minutos, cuando por fin regresó a su lugar Sasuke sólo pudo averiguar una nueva cuestión, ¿si encontraba al poseedor que haría?

De nuevo regresó a su apartamento con al mente invadida por esa cuestión más todas las que ya poseía y de nuevo sintió esa sensación. Sin embargo se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos rubios y largos sueltos dejando que el viento jugase con ellos, uno de los peculiares kunais en la mano y, esa peculiar mirada, no podía creer lo que veía. Quien lo encadenaba de tal modo era un joven, observó sus labios y vio que eran los mismos, sus cabellos... idénticos.

El muchacho se giró a verlo con mayor detenimiento produciendo un escalofrío en Sasuke, que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su rostro reflejara una mueca de desagrado. El muchacho lo siguió observando, pudo identificar la placa que le adornaba el cuello. El muchacho rubio se acercó a él y como si de un suave roce del viento se tratase rozó los labios de Uchiha dejándolo clavado en el sitio.

El Uchiha observaba los movimientos del rubio sin poder moverse, auto interrogándose los porques.


	10. A Sea of Doubts

_**A**__** Sea of Doubts**_

Los ojos seguros se clavaron en los esmeraldas que lo observaban con detenimiento, una ademán de sonrisa se difumino en los labios del joven rubio, el tono de voz que hizo el rubio escupiendo el nombre del Uchiha hizo que éste se alejase hacia atrás con rapidez empuñando uno de sus kunais.

El Uchiha pudo observar como el brillo de aquellos ojos incrementaba, pudo notar la presión que empezaron a ejercer sobre él las cadenas que lo sometían. Sin embargo algo había escrito en aquellos ojos posados fijamente en él, algo cuya definición le indicó que había una verdad oculta ahí. La voz volvió a hablar escupiendo algo que el Uchiha no acertó a oír, se centro más en la voz, sonaba firme pero vulnerable, fuerte y débil, suave y arrogante, poco más se fijó pues notó el brillo desvanecerse de aquellos ojos ante la presencia de un castaño a su lado, o lo había notado acercarse.

El castaño observaba al rubio interrogándole con la mirada, se acercó con enfado hacia él y lo agarró de la muñeca. Sasuke se fijó en como aquel brillo había sido extinguido por completo, ahora presentaban el aspecto de algo sin vida. El rubio giró sobre sus talones y desapareció con rapidez, el castaño sólo observó al Uchiha un momento para desaparecer también dejando a Sasuke en un mar de preguntas.

¿Aquella mirada era de un hombre? ¿Volvía a ser sometido por los ojos de un hombre? ¿Acaso era como con su hermano? ¿Y el tipo de cabello castaño quién era? ¿Qué relación mantenía con el rubio? ¿Acaso aquel roce le gusto?

Esa última pregunta apareció rompiendo las demás mientras su dedos se posaban suavemente sobre sus labios rememorando el tacto de aquellos labios, ciertamente eran como había pensado, suaves y con cierto regustillo dulce. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en aquel rubio como… ¿Un amor? Él hacía demasiado tiempo que se había separado del camino del amor, pues no tenía la suficiente seguridad y confianza para recobrarlo de nuevo.


	11. Confusion

_**Confusion**_

Mientras el joven Uchiha se recostaba en su cama dándole vueltas al asunto mientas el joven rubio se introducía bajo la ducha en el hotel manteniendo una fuerte discusión con el joven castaño. El agua delineaba la figura entre vapores mientras el castaño trataba de hacer entrar en razón al rubio el cual pasaba absolutamente de él, salió de la ducha con una toalla en el pelo y el resto del cuerpo al aire, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por las curvas ante la mirada atónita del castaño quien, en menos de medio segundo, se encontraba fuera del cuarto algo sonrojado, pero aquel sonrojo se le fue al ver a su compañero.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió descubriendo a una rubia aún en ropa interior que pasó completamente de estar siendo observada por los otros dos acabando de vestirse con total tranquilidad. Los otros dos entraron al cuarto cerrando tras ellos y cada cual fue a realizar sus cosas pasando de los otros. A la mañana siguiente sería la primera prueba del examen y pensaban encontrarse allí los primeros.

Mientras en su apartamento el Uchiha se enfrentaba a una serie de sueños poco gratos en los que se veía liado con aquel rubio, despertaba de repente empapado en sudor. No debía pensar más, tenía que descansar para la prueba del día siguiente y concentrarse en eso y nada más. Poco a poco el sueño volvió a caer sobre él, una serie de recuerdos sobre sus padres… tristes recueros que no finalizaron pues el alba alumbró su rostro antes de aquel momento. Esperó varios minutos hasta levantarse de la cama e ir a ducharse, para vestirse rápidamente y coger una tostada para desayunar de camino al lugar de encuentro con sus compañeros.

Pronto pudo ver a ambos en el puente y con una sonrisa por salud el equipo número siete se dirigió al edificio indicado para el examen donde sabía encontraría alguna respuesta.


	12. Destiny

_**Destiny**_

Cuando consiguieron entrar en el aula en que se realizaría la primera prueba del examen sintió como algo se enganchaba a su cuello y seguidamente empezaba una discusión con Sakura… quiso poder esfumarse en ese mismo instante, la voz de Ino en su oído era peor que Naruto gritándole en la oreja durante siete horas seguidas. Pero con todo el follón que estaban montando pudo ver de nuevo aquella mirada.

Era difícil localizar pues toda la sala se había girado hacia ellos debido a la cantidad de ruido que estaban realizando, pudo sentir aquella mirada sobre él de nuevo y fue en ese momento cuando vio a quien poseía esa mirada, sin embargo no entendía mucho pues su aspecto era completamente diferente. De nuevo pudo observar una mirada "similar", se sonrió, aquel examen iba a ser interesante, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba, aunque en verdad poco le interesaba todo aquello, su única meta ya la tenía clara desde hace tiempo.

Finalmente parecía estar destinado a encontrarse con esos ojos, pues, al final de la segunda prueba nuevamente se los encontró. Pero lo mejor fue el combate de las preliminares pues podía sentir aquella mirada sobre él durante todo el combate. Sintió bastante no poder quedarse a observar su combate, pero Kakashi le obligó a ir con él.

Deseaba poder tener siempre esa mirada para sí, que nadie más tuviese atención de aquellos ojos y sin embargo sabía que, de cierto modo, él ya la tenía.

Cuando debió perseguirlos y enfrentarse a los componentes de su equipo pudo notar el nerviosismo reflejado en esos ojos, iba a enfrentarse a esa mirada y sin embargo uno de los compañeros le indicó que siguiera, que él se ocupaba de todo. Desapareció de su vista unos segundos pues pronto otro ninja de Konoha les dio alcancé y se quedó con su contrincante permitiéndole continuar en su persecución. Ya cuando consiguió alcanzarlos y la mirada se clavó fija en él llena de rabia pero en unos segundos se convirtió en una mirada de auténtico terror. Su compañero la empotró de un solo manotazo contra un árbol mientras se sujetaba fuerte la cabeza.

El Uchiha no sabía que pasaba ahí, pero quizás no debió seguirles…


	13. Battle & Bye Bye

_**Battle & Bye Bye**_

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, aquella batalla fue simplemente increíble y todo fue tan… repentino. Me acerque a mi compañero destrozado al mismo tiempo que los compañeros del otro se acercaban y le ayudaban a ponerse en pie sujetado por ellos. Pude ver esa última mirada, algo había cambiado en ella, ese color despedía incredulidad y lástima. Antes de poder reaccionar los tres se alejaban, ambos compañeros observaban al menos con temor, pero era un temor diferente, temor al verle herido de tal modo. Al fin y al cabo quizás esos tres eran más que compañeros…

Aquello fue lo que colmó sus ganas de poder, de superar a su mejor amigo y rival, pisoteando todo lo que apreciaba, huyendo del lugar que lo crío, de los recuerdos, de su dolor, de sus miedos, todo para dirigirse en busca del poder suficiente para poder derrotarle, para poder matarle y para… No, eso jamás ocurriría de nuevo, aquello finalizaría en un mar de recuerdos.

Durante su combate contra su mejor ya notó el ligero aumento de poder, pero eso no era suficiente, no iba a hacer lo que su hermano deseaba, no mataría a su mejor amigo por poder… conseguiría ese poder por otros medios aunque estuviese entregando su cuerpo para ello.

Su vida se había tornado una prueba continua de combates diarios, daba igual cuantos fuesen, siempre los derrotaba y sin embargo había algo que a su maestro le desagradaba, ninguno de los derrotados era asesinado. Como bien decía el hermano del joven Uchiha, le falta el odio suficiente para poder acabar con él.

Pero, ¿cómo acabar con alguien cuando ves a otra persona, una persona apreciada en lugar de aquel que tienes ante ti? Más de siete años desde que abandonó Konoha por poder y aún no podía liberarse de su prisión. Siempre, siempre, aquella mirada lo invadía, lo retenía y la excitaba. No sabía si bien que era al final el poseedor de aquel mirada, y la duda permanecería con él, pero… Esa mirada podía matarle, resucitarle, atarle, liberarle… podía ejercer cualquier tipo de control sobre él y ni siquiera sabía quién era o el por qué de que fuese esa persona y no cualquier otra.


	14. One Night in the Precipice

_**One **__**Night in the Precipice**_

Quizás lo más impactante de aquella mirada no radicase en lo que le transmitía o en su color, si n oque erradicaba en su poseedor, quizás aquella persona que podía evadir aquel deseo.

Finalmente se cansó, debía acabar pronto con todo aquello y… ¿Regresar? No, en Konoha no había sitio para él. No había ningún lugar al que tuviese que regresar por lo que enfrentarse a su hermano estaría mejor que bien, podría luchar apostando su vida al máximo pues si alcanzaba su objetivo y fallecía estaría más que feliz nunca. Al fin y al cabo sus metas quedarían cumplidas no tendría razón de ser continuar con vida tras ese combate.

Sus nuevos compañeros eran insuperables, cada uno de ellos poseía habilidades únicas. Un nuevo grupo de cuatro, eran un grupo muy peculiar pero más poderoso de lo que podían llegar a aparentar. Tenerlos junto a él era el camino más rápido hasta Uchiha Itachi. Había aprendido a odiarle más que nunca a dejar de sentirlo como miembro de su inexistente familia.

El tiempo se había transformado en un ingrediente que no le preocupaba demasiado, se tomaba las cosas con tranquilidad pero con cierta rapidez pues quería acabar con todo pronto. Sin embargo cuan poco fue la necesidad del tiempo en aquella ocasión, habían montado campamento de tal modo que no fuesen localizables, eran altas horas de la noche y de nuevo volvía a tener aquellos sueños.

Se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió a una distancia prudencial de sus compañeros, ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué de nuevo esos sueños? Sueños en que todo era como antes, sueños en que podía ver su vida si hubiese sido "normal", su mirada se elevó del suelo hacia el horizonte del pequeño barranco cerca del cual se encontraba su guarida, pudo ver una silueta perfilada en la oscuridad de la noche. Se acerco despreocupado pues parecía ser su compañera, no le apetecía verla pues se le pegaría como siempre, pero no tenía nada que hacer.

Se acercó tranquiló y cuando apenas unos metros lo separaban de aquella figura se detuvo, era imposible que se tratase de su compañero pues cuando salió ella se encontraba abrazada a un peluche que tenía su aspecto, agarró uno de sus peculiares kunais, uno de los de triple punta con sigilo pues aparentemente quien fuese que se encontrase allí parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, mas, cuándo había empezado a acortar esa distancia la silueta se giró a observarle y el brillo de la luna la mostró.


	15. Remember You

_**Remember You**_

Pudo vislumbrar un yukata morado y el obi en un tono rosa intenso, la piel dorada tenía matices plateados por la luz lunar, sus cabellos ondeaban libres al viento y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Una punzada se dio en su pecho acelerándole al tiempo que aquellos ojos iban abriéndose, no muy deprisa, tampoco muy despacio, cuando por fin pudo observar esos ojos una mueca similar a una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su acompañante en la oscuridad de la noche. Sintió como sus cadenas se volvían pesadas y al mismo tiempo lo aprisionaban con menos fuerza.

La observó desconfiado, calibrando cada posible movimiento que realizase, pero el único movimiento realizado fue para dejar su completo armamento a los pies del joven Uchiha, aunque claro esta hay ciertas armas que "no existen", nuevamente volvió a decir el nombre del Uchiha provocando que éste se sentase, aquella voz… era distinta, más adulta y femenina y sin embargo reflejaba lo mismo que su mirada, la cual guardaba un nuevo brillo desconocido para él, sintió el deseo de acercarse un poco más e identificarla pero fue la silueta la que se colocó en un punto de mayor luminosidad.

Antes de que el Uchiha articulase un solo ligero movimiento una sombra se unió a ambos reteniendo la cabeza de la joven en un orificio de "su" zamba, el segundo compañero del joven Uchiha, Suigetsu, se encontraba con la zamba sujeta de modo firme, había aparecido sin que ninguno de los dos se enterase arrinconando, a su modo de ver, a la joven de la mirada aprisionadora.

La joven desvió su mirada hacia atrás (es decir de reojo), un hecho que molesto al Uchiha que enseguida ordenó a su compañero que retirase su arma con cuidado no se desviara y le rebanase la cabeza a la joven, a Suigetsu le molestó, pero hizo caso y retiró el arma esperando que la joven se alejase o realizase algún tipo de ataque defensivo y sin embargo ésta continúo en el sitio volviendo a variar su mirada hacia el uchiha ladeando levemente el cuello.

Suigetsu miraba a uno y a otra queriendo enterarse de lo que sucedía y sin embargo ni una palabra se cruzaba hasta que la rubio realizó un pequeño sello que provocó que Suigetsu le colocase nuevamente la zamba bajo el cuello, a la altura de la yugular, más sus ojos parpadearon al encontrarse a un joven en lugar de la chica. El Uchiha observó como de nuevo volvía a aparecer la joven, como indicándole si la recordaba.

Por supuesto que el joven Uchiha la recordaba, más bien recordaba una parte en concreto, sus ojos. Aquellas esmeraldas lo liberaron de sus "pesadillas" tranquilizándole como antes y produciendo que éste girase en dirección al campamento con Suigetsu detrás permitiendo a la joven cargarse de nuevo sus armas y seguirles.


	16. I Was Strange to You

_**I Was **__**Strange to You**_

La joven observó a los otros dos durmiendo tranquilamente, pro no molestar dejó con delicadeza de nuevo sus armas en el suelo ocultándolas de la luna para que no produjesen reflejo alguno que pudiese revelar lo que ocurría. Su mirada dio un repaso por encima y volvió a quedarse sobre el Uchiha que se había sentado en una de las rocas, a la joven le recordó a uno de esos señores feudales cada vez que había una recepción. Suigetsu se situó cerca de las armas de la joven permitiéndole quedar, prácticamente, en el centro del grupo frente al Uchiha que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de relajarse un poco pues encontrase así esos ojos de nuevo no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera creía volver a encontrarse nuevamente con ellos.

La joven permaneció de pie cerrando los ojos a esperas de que el Uchiha dijese o hiciese algo, pero todo lo que paso fue que los otros dos se despertasen y se pusiesen rápidamente a la defensiva, mas, al observar la quietud de está bajaron la defensa y sus armas dirigiendo las miradas hacia Suigetsu como al Uchiha esperando algún tipo de explicación.

La rubia notaba cierta mirada de odio por la morena del grupo, Karin, y simple ansia asesina en incremento en el otro joven, Juugo. Realmente el uchiha se había buscado unos compañeros un tanto peculiares. Los ojos del uchiha se abrieron mostrando una mirada carmesí al mismo tiempo que la rubia los abría.

Las preguntas que realizó la morena fueron simples, "¿Quién eres?" y "¿Qué quieres?". La rubia simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en sus caderas, la rubia seguía observando al Uchiha cuando contestó con un tono suave y arrogante "Él sabe quien soy, sólo vine a otorgarle cierta información necesaria". En el rostro de la morena se reflejo odio hacia la rubia, parecía querer lanzarse a la yugular de la joven y estrangularla ahí mismo deshaciéndose de su "competencia", pero nuevamente el Uchiha se interpuso en esas ansias "Si, te conozco, pero no se quién eres como para tenerte ahora aquí", aquellas palabras les dolieron a ambos, más al moreno que a la rubia pues ella si sabía de él pero él no sabía nada de ella.

La rubia decidió posar su arma fijándola en el suelo, era el único elemento del cual no se había despojado y se apoyó en él observando al joven Uchiha "Antiguo examen para Chunnin, ese kunai que empuñas sabes bien quien te lo dio, la traición de Sunagakure hacia Konoha, el combate de tu compañero contra mi hermano. Hace algún tiempo cierta organización a la que tu hermano pertenece mató a mi hermano, actual Kazekage de Sunagakure rescatado por el joven jinchuuriki que Uchiha Itachi trata de llevar a la organización para obtener el poder que tu compañero oculta. Y actualmente Itachi se encuentra en su peor momento… Por lo que es el momento ideal para que Uchiha Sasuke ataque… no crees?" (Levantó una ceja tras acabar de soltar toda esa información, escupiendo como entonces el nombre del Uchiha). El uchiha había estado observando a la joven con detenimiento enlazando cables y construyendo los hilos que la joven le había otorgado. Karin estaba odiándola por momentos pues sabía demasiado sobre el Uchiha y tenía información necesaria para él. Suigetsu jugueteaba con la zamba preguntándose si le permitirían matarla antes de que Juugo lo hiciese pues éste observaba a la joven y empezaba a volver a descontrolarse pero una sola mirada del Uchiha y unas palabras y volvía a estar súper tranquilo.

El Uchiha se incorporó y se acercó a la rubia indicándole que le siguiera al tiempo que miraba a Suigetsu indicándoles que se quedasen y vigilasen. La joven siguió al uchiha bastante tranquila, aunque por dentro dudaba de haber hecho bien en localizarle y contarle aquello.


	17. Under the Moon

_**U**__**nder the Moon**_

Volvieron al borde del precipicio, el Uchiha se situaba delante de la rubio observando el infinito, ella detrás esperaba paciente que el empezase la conversación que deseaba pues algo debía ser para tener que separarse de los otros. Al ver que el uchiha seguía sin hablar se colocó a su altura, observándole de reojo mientras se encontraba tornada hacia el mismo lugar que él.

Esperó un rato más, pero parecía que el uchiha seguía sin emitir sonido alguno - ¿Y bien? ¿Deseas preguntarme algo Uchiha? – Nuevamente emitió su nombre como si lo escupiera – No creo que hayamos vuelto aquí sin que ninguno de tus compañeros nos siga simplemente porque sí.

El Uchiha viró su rostro hacia ella – Me preguntaba cómo era tu nombre, sé quien eres, pero no se nada de ti, me preguntaba porqué has venido hasta aquí sólo para otorgarme información bastante incompleta, quisiera saber cuan confiada estas de que no te mataría ahora mismo como para que dejases todo tu arsenal armamentístico con los otros. La mirada del Uchiha mostraba esa negrura que lo caracterizaba, un reflejo de su interior.

La rubia se tomo cierto tiempo para contestarle – Bueno al menos me sitúas… Temari, ¿información incompleta? Quizás, es la que Naruto y Sakura me dieron la última vez que les vi, evidentemente ellos ahora sabrán más y yo se algo más que no te e contado y no te contaré, al menos de momento. Referente a mi confianza a que no me mates… No tengo esa confianza, pero se bien que no vas a hacerlo, simplemente no puedes porque en caso de que lo hicieses podría matarte yo y necesitas mantenerte con vida hasta que mates a Itachi, ¿crees que mis armas se quedaron ahí? Por favor Uchiha, te tenía por alguien de mayor inteligencia, nunca, jamás, me podrás encontrar desarmada – Al segundo el Uchiha sintió como algo le hacía un corte en las ropas, se esperaba algo por el estilo, sin embargo no dejó de impresionarle la joven rubia.

El Uchiha desvió nuevamente la mirada al horizonte - ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Con qué finalidad has venido hasta aquí? – Se sintió algo ridículo al preguntar algo así debido a la ligera risa que salió de los labios de la rubia – Bueno… Quizás hice mal, seguro que a la vuelta recibo alguna bronca de siete horas por parte del consejo y otra de 9 de parte de mis hermanos… Pero bueno… Me contaron todo lo de Itachi, lo de tu clan y… No voy a retener a un orgulloso Uchiha de hacer lo que se ha propuesto, pero te advierto una cosa, si lo haces estás obligado a volver, en Konoha hay mucho sitio y mucha gente que te espera de vuelta, además que tendrás que devolverme "mis" kunais.

El Uchiha desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia ella, ella observaba un punto perdido pero al notar la mirada incrédula del uchiha se giró a verle directamente a los ojos. Ella también había sido sometida a unas cadenas, pero, a diferencia de las del moreno, las suyas pesaban cada día más, para ella saberlo vivo ya era alivio suficiente.

Sin apartar la mirada de él levantó una ceja - ¿Qué miras con tanta incredulidad? Hay que ser imbécil para pensar que nunca podrás regresar, hay mucha gente que te extraña y que anda buscándote hasta el punto de jugarse el pellejo. ¿Acaso crees que muriendo le haces un bien a alguien? No, ni siquiera a aquel que tanto afán tienes por odiar.

A ese último trozo el uchiha no le prestó atención, andaba más metido en la anterior, ¿gente que le extraña? ¿Qué le busca hasta el punto de jugarse el pellejo? Observó de nuevo esas esmeraldas, ese rostro bajo el brillo plateado de la luna - ¿He de entender que tú eres una de esas personas, Temari? – La miró con deleite pues la joven cambio completamente la expresión de su rostro y aún imperceptible rubor apareció en su tez palidecida por la luna.

En seguida un "enfado" se reflejó en su rostro – Ya te gustaría a ti Uchiha – Cerró los ojos unos segundos para auto convencerse de que debía irse antes de que se alzase el sol pues el viaje sino se le complicaría demasiado, más fue tiempo suficiente, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró con que el Uchiha no se encontraba ahí.


	18. Broken Chains

_**Broken Chains**_

Una presencia se encontraba tras ella, cierto calor proveniente de sus espaldas, su cuerpo vibró imperceptiblemente pues sabía que ella había realizado precisamente lo que se auto convencía por negar. Giró para quedar cara a cara con el Uchiha, ahora era a él al que la luna iluminaba con su mortecino brillo plateado. Temari pudo observar que aquellos ojos expresaban un mayor vacío y una mayor soledad que cuando lo vio por primera vez, notó como sus cadenas multiplicaban su peso, clavo su mirada esmeralda en él, no era de las que se ruborizasen con facilidad, de las que se declaraban al chico que le gustaba y mucho menos la que lloraba por un rechazo. Pero su interior clamaba por que aquellas cadenas se volviesen lazos suaves y ligeros pero permanentemente firmes.

El uchiha la observó girarse, notó como incluso en la oscuridad esos ojos brillaban tenuemente, que simplemente se posaban él. Notó como ella era de su misma estatura a pesar de ser él menor que ella. Nuevamente el Uchiha formuló su anterior pregunta - ¿Tú eres una de esas personas que se está jugando el pellejo por mi Temari? No tienen motivo alguno para hacerlo. Jamás cruzamos palabras… - La frase se quedó ahogada pues ella empezó a hablar antes de que él acabase y sintiese algo más que el peso de las cadenas – Cierto, nunca hablamos, no intercambiamos palabras… Sin embargo estoy encadenada, desde que te vi estoy encadenada a unas cadenas invisibles que cada día pesan más, la única razón de llegar aquí fue comprobar si tu vida se mantenía – El Uchiha se quedó de nuevo vagando en una frase de la rubia, "estoy encadenada", ¿acaso la rubia estaba como él? Observó el pequeño estremecimiento que se produjo en ella y sintió que las cadenas de ambos no eran más que unos lazos que le devolvían un hogar, un hogar en su mirada.

La rubia callaba giró su rostro de nuevo hacia el horizonte donde el sol empezaba a despuntar, una calidez extraña le rozó el rostro con delicadeza haciendo que volteara de nuevo al moreno – Desde que te vi permanezco encadenado Temari… Todo este tiempo he permanecido bajo el yugo de tus ojos – La rubia lo observaba con atención, la voz del uchiha estaba sonando tan suave, tan viva… - cumpliré con lo que de hacer y… - esas palabras se le atascaban en los labios – y volver a casa… - Los ojos del Uchiha descendieron un poco con eso última, le resultaba extraño tener un lugar donde regresar.

Temari sonrió, al fin y al cabo el Uchiha seguía siendo bastante niño – Te estaré esperando Sasuke – El modo en que dijo su nombre de pilo hizo que clavase sus orbes negras en las esmeraldas de ella, no había escupido su nombre como siempre, incluso el tono era distinto. La rubia se acercó un poco más y besó en un suave rozo los labios del Uchiha, como aquella vez en Konoha, el Uchiha observo y sin ser muy consciente de ella posó sus manos en las caderas d ella atrayéndola profundizando un beso que significaba el pacto de su regreso.


End file.
